secrets and lies
by Tricia3
Summary: A woman from Mac's past comes back. Incomplete. This is my first attempt at fanfic so if you read this please let me know what you think :-)


13, 000 Secrets and lies

By:Tricia

  
  


"You're mine" he shouted as he pulled the trigger. 

  
  


Richie gasped as pain exploded in his chest "This is cheating!"

  
  


"You really think that you would've lasted long in the game?! Look at it this way, you won't feel

me take your head."

  
  


Richie's last conscious thought was that maybe by some miracle his quickening would kill

whoever this bastard Callen was.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Elena had been out for a walk, on her way to meet a friend for lunch when she felt the buzz, two

to be exact. Suppressing the urge to leave the two immortals to their own devices, Elena made

her way to the alley's opening in time to see one immortal pull a gun on the other and fire.

  
  


Elena had never been a big fan of the game, but she believed that as long as it was played fair, it

could be one way of controlling the immortal population. After all, there comes a point where

everyone has to die, no one should truly live forever. Although more often than not, Elena found

herself growing tired of her lengthy existence. 

  
  


Cursing her need to be fashionably late for everything Elena hurried over to where the fallen

immortal lay. Realizing her long and tight skirt could be a problem Elena drew her sword and

prayed she looked intimidating enough for the other immortal to back off. As she came closer a

look of shock and recognition passed over her features.

  
  


Somewhere near Europe waaay before 4000 B.C.

  
  


"Kalea, your majesty, you must hurry there isn't much time left" Callen was pacing the room in a

very agitated state.

  
  


"Callen, this has to be done! I wont lose more of my people than absolutely necessary"

  
  


"The people can take care of themselves but we have to go, I am sworn to protect you, it really

wont look good if you end up dead with the rest of them!"

  
  


Kalea's hand connected with Calen's face "Get out Callen, your services are no longer required!"

  
  


Astonished Callen started sputtering "But..but.."

  
  


"Get out! Now!" Kalea slammed the door as Callen retreated down the hall. Kalea sank against

the door as a feeling of hopelessness overtook her.

In the end her people had been lost and Kalea with them, only to her bitter disappointment she

wasn't permanently dead. She awoke from her first death cursing her inability to save her people,

her failure as a monarch, and her inability to be with her people in death. 

  
  


Present

  
  


"Callen, how good to see you again" Elena put as much sarcasm into her voice as possible "You

know as I recall the rules don't mention being able to bring guns into a fight"

  
  


"Kalea, its been a while. This kid was mouthing off to me! I had to teach him a lesson." He was

whining now.

  
  


"Teach him? By shooting him and then taking his head?! That's some lesson. And by the way in

this lifetime it's Elena." 

  
  


"Yeah, well he deserves it...Elena"

  
  


"Whether you think it is deserved or not doesn't matter, if you go for his head, my sword will

have the irresistible impulse to connect with your neck before his quickening leaves his body."

  
  


Callen couldn't believe that Kalea, no wait Elena would do that-betray him like that, but the look

in her eyes told him different. "Fine, I can always get him later."

  
  


"No, actually you won't, due to your cheating, you forfeit any claim to his head, come after him

and you will have me to deal with. I think we both know what the outcome of our fight would

be."

  
  


Looking back from Elena to the boy Callen sighed and stalked off muttering "He isn't worth it

anyway."

  
  


Elena went over to where Richie's sword lay and placed it upright in the ground beside him, then

sat down and waited for him to revive.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Richie gasped for air and the first thing he realized was that he felt excruciating pain in his chest,

which meant that he was alive and the psycho hadn't taken his head. The second thing he noticed

was a retreating buzz. Richie opened his eyes and his blurry vision caught the figure of an

immortal woman walking away.

  
  


"Wait! Who are you? Hello!" Richie tried to get up to go after her but his chest hadn't fully

healed yet. Elena looked back at him briefly before continuing on her way.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I'm tellin ya Mac, I was 2 seconds away from being a memory. The guy was seriously after my

head any way he could get it. I wake up and not only is *he* gone but this woman is leaving

wouldn't even stop to tell me who she was. I mean how am I supposed to thank her for saving

my head, when I don't know who she is?"

  
  


"How do you know she saved your head and wasn't part of trying to take it?" Mac had been

watching Richie explain the situation and was intrigued by this nameless woman. And almost as

intrigued by how Richie could say all this with so little air and so much speed. 

  
  


Exasperated at Mac's lack of trust in Richie's ability to read people he said "Mac I was dead, she

had all the opportunity in the world to take my head, instead she was there when I revive and

only when I'm actually breathing does she leave! I mean she could've still taken my head while I

got up, but instead my sword is standing beside me and she's leaving *her* sword still drawn."

Richie finally sat down in his seat and swirled his beer in the bottle.

  
  


Joe who had been listening in came and sat down "Richie can you describe her, maybe there's

something in the Watcher files on her."

  
  


"Umm yeah, long dark hair almost black-actually I think it was black and its straight with a tiny

little bit of a wave to it. Sort of a tan olive complexion and dark eyes. Oh uh she wasn't that tall

either, not even close to six feet." Richie remembered when she turned to him and tried not to

blush, he had to admit she was pretty.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Arriving at her home Elena made her way to the backyard where giggling and small playful

squeals could be heard. Rounding the corner she was greeted by her 4 year old son almost

running into her and their 2 year old husky close behind. "Whoa there sport, you're gonna send

me to the moon" laughing she picked him up and swung him around, the dog jumping at her

heels.

  
  


"Mommy higher!" Ethan squealed in delight

  
  


Laughing she answered "Any higher and you'll truly fly!" smiling Elena set him down

and led him to the house "you know Ada should almost be done with dinner, go wash up okay?"

Nodding Ethan took off for the sink.

  
  


Elena didn't know why but something about the young immortal from the afternoon intrigued

her, it was almost as if she knew him from somewhere. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind

Elena went to join her son for dinner.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Richie and Mac were just finishing up their dinner when Joe knocked on the door. Letting him in

Mac escorted him to the couch while Richie finished washing up the dishes.

  
  


"What can we do for you Joe?"

  
  


"Well I printed out some pictures that I thought Richie could take a look at, see if any of them are

the immortal he ran into"

  
  


Sitting on the end of the couch Richie flipped through the photos stopping half way through at a

photo of a woman with an almost irritated expression on her face, like she had just finished an

argument. "That's her!" Showing Joe and Mac the photo Richie settled him self in to

hear Joe elaborate on the immortal.

  
  


"Are you sure?" Richie nodded "Well we don't know much about her, she's at least a couple of

hundred years old, but was only logged by our people 4 years ago. She had taken the head of a

nasty piece of work, Addison, he was an excellent fighter and built like a bear, but targeted new

immortals. Apparently he thought she was new, anyway he fought her she won. We know that

she's used the alias' Tara Rosalind, Alita Vaughn before settling on Elena Nolan just over 4

years ago."

  
  


Duncan who had gone pale asked "Do you know what kind of an immortal she is?" Joe looked at

him questioningly "I mean is she an active player in the game?"

  
  


Pausing for a moment he answered "Well keep in mind there's not much on her, she's dodged

our people like no one else, but what we do know is that she doesn't fight unless challenged, and

even then she'll fight but try not to take her opponents head. Instead she'll disarm them, knock

them out, then leave before they wake up. But I'm telling you, my people can't keep track of her

for more than ten minutes." 

  
  


Pacing Duncan asked "do you know where she lives? Is she just passing through or has she

settled down here?"

  
  


"Mac, I don't know, all I can tell you is that for the past 4 years she's been spotted in and around

Seacouver. Her watcher reports what she can, but nothing has been registered in her name- not

even a library card."

  
  


"Thanks Joe"

  
  


"Hey, I tried"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ethan held on to Elena's hand as they strolled down the street. They had been on their shopping

spree for only twenty-five minutes and already had accumulated 3 bags, consisting of clothes and

toys for Ethan. He had been going through a growth spurt and Elena wanted to make sure that he

had new clothes that fit before the other ones were noticeably too short.

  
  


Ethan was skipping along, and focusing on him Elena didn't notice she was being followed.

  
  


"Mommy, Ice cream!" Ethan said as he made a show of dragging her to the shop. 

  
  


Sitting at a table outside, Elena laughed when some of the ice cream dripped down his chin. She

was going to comment on it when her phone rang. Keeping the conversation minimal, Elena

waited until he was done his treat before taking him home.

  
  


She didn't notice the car following her either.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mac had been tidying up the loft while Richie watched t.v. when Joe showed up, both immortals

had just finished a sparring session 15 minutes before.

  
  


"Hey Joe, what's up?"

  
  


"Ohh nothing, unless you think having Elena's home address is something....."

  
  


Both immortals looked as if they were moments away from mauling Joe for the info. Richie

spoke up first.

  
  


"Well!"

  
  


Laughing Joe continued "Her watcher caught up with her this morning, coincidence put them

shopping in the same area. Her watcher tailed her and voila.1245 Richmond Rd. Its real secluded

and one of few houses in that area. Oh and here's another fact for you-" Joe paused as both he

and Richie watched Mac walk out the door.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It didn't take Mac long to get to the area and even less time to find the house. It really was

secluded, but in a friendly sort of way. The houses suggested privacy but were identifiable

enough to make finding any of them easy. It also helped that there were only five houses in the

area.

  
  


Pulling up to the gate Mac announced himself to the guard and then continued on to the house

parking close to the door, but not in the way. 

  
  


Trying to ready himself for the impending visit he took a deep breath, chuckling as the photo Joe

had brought popped into his head. Mac remembered another time she looked just as fiery.

  
  


England 1721 

  
  


Duncan was a couple of blocks from the tavern when he felt the buzz. He had been there trying to

take his mind off the immortal he knew was hunting him. As it was he had been waiting for the

immortal to catch up to him in this town for 2 weeks already. Realizing it would all be over

today, Duncan raced towards the source of the buzz. 

  
  


Rounding the corner to the alley he drew his sword and declared to the figure "I am Duncan

MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. I challenge ye."

  
  


The figure turned and he found himself staring into eyes that were so dark they were almost

black. Then the figure answered "I accept. But do you think you could give me a moment to get

my sword and put on my boots?"

  
  


Taking in her appearance , soft but beautiful features, long hair, and seductive voice, he realized

his mistake. Ashamed he looked at the ground and noticed a dress in a heap on the ground by her

horse. It dawned on him that she had just finished changing into men's clothes. 

  
  


This was not new to him, female immortals disguised themselves all the time, to give themselves

an advantage considering many male immortals would rather challenge a female than a male of

their own kind. It also provided an easier escape route if needed after all who would look for a

female if it was a male they were after.

  
  


Putting away his sword he said, " I am sorry, I should no have challenged ye."

  
  


She stopped tugging at her boots and looked at him "Why? Don't think you can win?"

  
  


Slightly insulted he said " I happen to be very good."

  
  


"Then what's the problem?"

  
  


"Ye're a lady!"

  
  


" So good of you to notice, now draw." Duncan saw she was trying to hide her anger and her

insult.

  
  


"We have no quarrel. I'll no fight you."

  
  


"Oh but I think you're going to have to. You see, now I challenge you."

  
  


Shocked he asked "Why?!"

  
  


"Because you've just insulted me, you're chauvinistic, and you need to learn. Plus you

challenged me first, and if you're as good as you seem to think you are then there should be no

problem for you." With that she lunged at him barely giving him time to block.

  
  


Within minutes, despite his protests of not wanting to fight, she had him on his knees-his sword

halfway down the alley after being knocked out of his hand. She looked into his eyes and swung,

stopping just short of his neck. 

  
  


"Let this be a lesson to you. Women are just as capable of winning fights as men. Please don't

assume otherwise." She then sheathed her sword and turned to walk away.

  
  


"Wait, what's your name?"

  
  


"Alita Vaughn. It was nice to meet you Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

  
  


Present

  
  


Duncan made his way to the door and rang the bell. Someone let him in and, after asking him

what his visit was for, led him to a room to wait. 

  
  


Surveying the surroundings he noted that the room was spacious, expensively done but not

ostentatious. The room itself was almost oval and the walls were a creamy white. On one side of

the room there was a white stone fireplace with a mirror above it. Across from the fireplace was

an old oak cabinet and beside the cabinet an equally old hutch, both were in remarkably good

condition. Vertical to the fireplace was a contemporary creamy white couch that would be no

problem to fall asleep on. Near it was another couch looking like it was from the 1800's. 

  
  


Duncan went to the window and noted that the backyard held a large swimming pool that was

almost kidney shape and held a miniature waterfall on the left side. At the end of the Pool were

several long chairs, and behind them a large cabana that housed several areas to change in. Off to

the right of the pool, which was partially surrounded by bushes, flowers and other plants, was a

yard with a play ground as well as just open space, good for playing a miniature game of soccer

or football he thought. 

  
  


Just then he felt the buzz and readied himself for a possible confrontation.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Elena had been helping Ethan read his favorite story when Ada, a surrogate nanny, cook,

headmistress of the house and very dear friend came to tell her that she had a visitor waiting in

the parlor. 

  
  


Elena could only wonder as to who it was because Ada had only identified that it was a man that

was waiting.

  
  


Promising Ethan she'd be right back Elena went to see who it was and what he wanted.

Approaching the parlor Elena felt the buzz , and tried to push down the panicky feeling that was

threatening to take over. Mentally noting the Ethan was a good distance away and would be able

to make it out of the house okay, should she lose her head, Elena calmed and entered.

  
  


What she saw was enough to make her almost pass out. 

  
  


"Elena, it's been awhile."

  
  


"Duncan....How did you find me?" Elena had to force out the words and was surprised she could

form a coherent sentence. When she had walked out over 200 years ago she never expected to see

him again. Now here he was in her living room.

  
  


England 1743

  
  


Duncan couldn't believe how quickly he had lost the fight-and it wasn't even due to lack of

trying, she was simply good. After the fight Duncan had retrieved his sword and made his way

back to the inn he was staying at.

  
  


He had run into her a couple of days later, he apologized and took her to a picnic lunch. So began

the two year courtship that resulted in them being in the twentieth year of their marriage.

  
  


Cuddled on a bench together on their balcony Duncan and Alita were watching the sunset.

  
  


He asked into her hair "Are you happy?"

  
  


Sitting up she looked at him "Yes. I am more happy and peaceful than I ever have been and have

ever thought possible." Still there was something in her eyes.

  
  


He prodded "But?"

  
  


"But what?"

  
  


"I keep sensing that something is wrong."

  
  


"I just keep think that there's such a big difference in our ages, even for immortals, th-"

  
  


"So you say." He interrupted

  
  


"If you only knew how much of a difference there is. You're an infant compared to me and I

can't help thinking that I've trapped you. You've hardly seen anything and already you're tied

down in a marriage. We should have waited."

  
  


Lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes he said "Alita, I'm where I want to be. We can

see things-travel the world, together. But I'm happiest here."

  
  


Trying to prevent the tears she said "Sometimes I'm not so sure. Duncan you were raised in a

clan-so many people to interact with. Here it's just you and me, the people that work here and the

animals. It can't possibly be enough."

  
  


"You forgot to mention the people in town" he tried to joke, but seeing her face got serious "and

either way it's not true. It is enough, it's more than enough." Kissing her they retreated to the

bedroom.

  
  


Duncan awoke in the morning and noticed that Alita wasn't there. Getting dressed he also

noticed that some of her things were missing. Duncan thought that she had gone into town or was

out surveying the land. 5 months later he conceded that she wasn't coming back.

  
  


Present

  
  


"You left. No warning, no goodbye you just left!" his tone was accusatory 

  
  


"I couldn't, I wasn't going to be the one responsible for you missing out. If I had taken the time

to say goodbye then I wouldn't have been able to go through with it and I couldn't keep being

unfair to you." 

  
  


"Unfair! Unfair was you leaving. I waited for you! Hoped against hope that you would come

back. As for missing out like I said all those years ago, we could have done those things,

experienced things, gone places-together."

  
  


Trying not to let his pain overwhelm her she said "You still haven't answered my question."

  
  


Sighing he asked "And what question would that be?"

  
  


"How did you find me?"

  
  


"Yesterday you stumbled upon two immortals fighting. When one of them cheated you stepped in

and apparently protected the other immortal. That other immortal is my student."

  
  


Grumbling she mumbled "That's it from now on I'm either on time or early for everything."

Pausing a thought occurred to her "Wait a minute that doesn't explain how you found me under

this name and here at my home."

  
  


"Let's just say I have my resources."

  
  


Just then Ethan came in "Mommy, are we gonna finish the story?"

  
  


Going to him she said "Of course we are. But right now I want you to meet someone. Ethan meet

Duncan MacLeod. Duncan meet Ethan Nolan, my son."

  
  


Ethan gave Duncan a once over, then smiled and went and shook his hand "Are you my

mommy's friend?"

  
  


Duncan smiled and said "Something like that."

  
  


Taking his hand Elena led the boy back to the door "We'll finish the story, but right now I have

to finish talking to Duncan. Why don't you get Ada to give you some of the cookies she was

making?"

  
  


Nodding Ethan skipped off to find Ada.

  
  


Solemnly Duncan said "For a first impression I'd say he's a good kid."

  
  


"Yes, he is."

  
  


Trying to pry more out of her he asked "So, this is what you've been doing lately?" 

  
  


"I've been living in peace, raising him the best I can."

  
  


"What about the game?"

  
  


"No one comes looking for me and either way the game doesn't interest me anymore and hasn't

for a long while. I find my self living for and occupying myself with other things."

  
  


"Ethan." It was more of a statement than a question.

  
  


"I've had him since he was 2 days old. His father and I had been seeing each other for 5 months

before we got married. 2 months later Ethan showed up, his biological mom-my husband's ex,

dead of an overdose. The doctors said it was probably due to post partum depression since she

hadn't used before."

  
  


Keeping as much hurt as possible out of his voice he asked "What about your...husband?"

  
  


"Carlos Nolan. He was coming home late from work-as usual. There was a storm, he lost control

of the car. Ethan had just had his first birthday the week before."

  
  


"I'm sorry."

  
  


Resigned she said "A week later Ethan and I moved here."

  
  


"So soon..."

  
  


"I didn't want to take the chance that I'd be traced through the obituary. None of the other

immortals know what I changed my name to, not that it would matter since I've changed my

name so often, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Too many immortals are willing to use mortals

in their fights and I happen to like my head where it is."

  
  


Nodding in understanding he asked "Richie wants to meet you and thank you. Will you come for

a casual dinner?"

  
  


Hesitant she said "I really shouldn't I-"

  
  


"Please?"

  
  


Sighing she asked "What time?"

  
  


"How's 6:30 sound?" Elena nodded " And you can bring Ethan if you want."

  
  


With that they said their goodbyes and Duncan left. Elena made her way to the kitchen to tell

Ethan about dinner

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After his visit with Elena, Duncan drove to Joe's bar where he was still brooding when Methos

walked in.

  
  


"Greetings Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod!"

  
  


Duncan just looked at him then turned back to the drink he hadn't taken one sip of, leaving Joe

and Methos looking at each other to the Scot and back at each other again.

  
  


Taking a seat Joe passed Methos a beer and Methos asked "What's her name?"

  
  


Glaring darkly Duncan asked "What's who's name?"

  
  


"The name of the female giving you trouble."

  
  


"Methos! Not every problem I have is female related."

  
  


"True, but it is over half..so, what's her name?"

  
  


Shaking his head Duncan looked into his glass and after a moment Joe held out the photo for the

old man to see.

  
  


Letting out his breath Methos said "Wow, didn't think she was still alive."

  
  


Shocked Duncan turned to him "*You* know her?!"

  
  


Chuckling he set in for *story time* and answered "Ya we've met. Back when I knew her her

name was Kalea. A couple of years before I was immortal she hung around my people. I could

feel her watching me sometimes. I figured she was planning to kidnap me or buy me-either one to

become her slave. So I was spiteful and downright cruel to her-even hit her a couple of times.

Well I died for the first time and, unbeknownst to me, it was her who arranged for my first

teacher. After I left him I ran into her and it was then that I discovered that even then she was

already at least a couple of thousand years old. She taught me for a while-obviously didn't forget

what I did to her because she put me through my paces. But I deserved it and she was the one

who taught me how to disappear without a trace. That in itself has saved my life several times." 

  
  


Pausing he looked at Duncan and then seeing Duncan wasn't going to give easily said " Well

now that I've shared it's *your* turn. How do *you* know her?"

  
  


Fighting back the urge to say something insulting Duncan said "I know her because she's my

wife of the past 300 years..well almost 300 years." Then left the bar not looking back at a stunned

Joe and Methos.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Duncan was putting the final touches on the Alfredo dinner. Richie meanwhile was setting the

table and complaining that Duncan wouldn't let him "test" the Lego set that Duncan had gotten

for Ethan earlier that afternoon. 

  
  


Duncan had just finished putting the food on the table when he felt the buzz. Opening the door he

let Elena and Ethan in.

  
  


"Glad you could make it. Hello Ethan."

  
  


"Hi Mister Duncan."

  
  


"Ethan!" Elena scolded.

  
  


"It's alright" Getting down to Ethan's level he continued "Ethan, how about you just call me

Duncan? Okay?" Ethan nodded.

  
  


Moving over to where Richie stood Duncan began the introductions.

  
  


"Elena and Ethan this is my friend Richie Ryan. Richie this is Elena and Ethan Nolan."

  
  


Shaking Elena's hand Richie then took his turn to get down to Ethan's level "Well hello there

Ethan, it's nice to meet you."

  
  


"Hi." he responded, smiling shyly, looking with huge eyes at the loft and finally settling on the

Lego he asked "Can I see that?"

  
  


Elena, noticing the food set on the table, looked at Duncan, who nodded, then said "Ethan how

about we have dinner first...before it gets cold, then you can go and see the Lego."

  
  


Seeming to contemplate this for a moment Ethan agreed and followed Elena to the table where

Duncan helped him push his chair in.

  
  


Richie, unable to hold his curiosity back, started the conversation. "So Elena where are you

from?"

  
  


Chuckling she answered "A place that isn't around anymore and hasn't been for a long time.

  
  


"Anyplace I would have learned about in school?" he pushed.

  
  


"Depends on what you were taught, you went to an American school right?"

  
  


"A public school in a part of Seacouver you wouldn't walk by yourself in."

  
  


Slightly irked she said "I've walked in worse places than the slums of Seacover, and as you can

see I'm no worse for the wear." 

  
  


"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that the average person wouldn't walk there ...alone"

  
  


Nodding her understanding Elena noticed Ethan struggling and cut his noodles into edible pieces

for him. "My people were located near Europe."

  
  


"Have you been back there-where your people used to be?"

  
  


"Close enough. Ethan and I spend our summers in Spain and France."

  
  


Looking at Ethan Duncan, who had been content watching the various interactions, said "Ethan

you went to France *and* Spain?!"

  
  


Nodding he answered "Uh huh, we go in the back and ride the horses and mommy takes me

boating-but we don't fish cause mommy says its disgusting."

  
  


Trying not to laugh Duncan tried to get him to talk more"Ahh a typical mommy or woman view.

Fishing's not that bad, but that must be some backyard if you can ride horses in it."

  
  


"Yup, it goes on and on and on. When you ride the horses you don't reach the end of the yard

until the sun goes down, mommy took me camping there."

  
  


"Weren't you scared?"

  
  


"Nope, Blue chases away all the other animals 'cept the horses."

  
  


Duncan looked questionably at Elena so she filled in the rest "Blue is our 2 year old husky but

he's more wolf than anything else. He's really quite interesting, he's as white as a snowflake with

the softest fur and ice blue eyes-hence the name."

  
  


Somewhat horrified Duncan asked "You keep a wolf around a child?"

  
  


"Don't worry Duncan, Blue is harmless to us. He's been with us since he was 4 weeks old he was

abandoned and we took him in and now thinks its his job to protect us." 

  
  


The dinner continued with polite conversation and when finished Elena and Ethan moved to the 

living area of the loft while Duncan and Richie dealt with some of the dishes, refusing help from

both Elena and Ethan. Duncan and Richie would have left the dishes for later but the sink was

not large enough to accommodate such a large amount. Reducing the dishes to a manageable

amount, the guys joined Elena and Ethan. Ethan, content in focusing his efforts into making a

Lego tower on Duncan's table, didn't notice anybody.

  
  


"Well looks like you have a future architect on your hands" Richie said, pointing to the ever

rising tower growing in height and width on the table.

  
  


Smiling she said "Yeah, he builds he climbs he races.....keeping up with him requires a lot of

stamina, oh did I mention he's a professional at hide and seek?"

  
  


Chuckling Duncan responded "No you didn't, guess he's also an expert at keeping you on your

toes."

  
  


"Speaking of keeping me on my toes, you Mr. Ryan did a very good job of that yourself. Care to

explain?"

  
  


"Guess I better huh?" Duncan and Elena nod "I was riding my bike on my way to pick up parts

for it-you know to enhance the speed and stuff. Anyway I'm at the stoplight when the

immortal...Callen I think he said his name was, pulled up next to me and starts spouting that the

young ones wont survive and how we shouldn't even be here, that it's not fair that we should

have a chance at the prize. I haven't even seen this guy before and yet somehow he knew how

long I had been in the game. It was really weird. So he challenged me and we went off only he

pulled a gun on me during our fight. I'm really glad you came by when you did.... Thanks for

saving my head."

  
  


"Don't mention it, I was just ion the right place at the right time. Actually if I was to be really

honest with you I would tell you I was only there at that time because I seem to have the

incessant need to be late for everything." Elena said, smiling apologetically.

  
  


"Well late syndrome or not, I'm still glad you were there."

  
  


At this point Ethan was finished building his tower and took great pride in showing it off.

  
  


"See, and the men walk up here and here are the places for the cannons"

  
  


Puzzled Elena asked "Umm sweetheart, why does the tower have cannons?"

  
  


"'Case anyone attacks 'em"

  
  


"Yeah Elena, gotta make sure it's secure and protected." Duncan looked at Ethan and winked

  
  


"Protected huh, well how about you put that wonderful piece of construction away so we can go

home and you can go to bed."

  
  


"But..mooooommmm, it took so long to make!! and I'm not tired.."

  
  


"Well of course you're not tired now, but by the time we get home...."

  
  


Duncan, knowing that Elena's mind would never be changed once she set on something, said

"Ethan how about we leave it up and I'll put it in the corner over there so it wont get broken, and

that way it'll be here when you come back, is that ok with you?"

  
  


"Really?..and you wont tear it down?"

  
  


"Nope"

  
  


"Okay" 

  
  


Ethan got up and helped Duncan move the tower, while Elena got their coats and said goodbye to

Richie, again the feeling of recognition swept through her and she pushed it aside. At the door

both Duncan and Elena waited for Ethan to finish doing up his coat.

  
  


"Duncan I don't think it was a good idea telling him that."

  
  


"Why not? You and I still have a lot more to discuss, or did you think that that was it and now we

just go our separate ways and forget about everything?"

  
  


"It was a long time ago, we both have lives now, you know that saying the past should stay in the

past?"

  
  


"Yes, I've heard it, and I think that are lives aren't that full that we can't fit in anymore people.

We have a lot to sort out."

  
  


Shaking her head in defeat Elena and Ethan left, leaving Duncan staring after her and Richie

trying to figure out what went on.

  
  


"So Mac, I'm guessing that you knew her from somewhere, I'm also guessing that neither of you

are very happy about it, so what's the deal?"

  
  


Wondering how much to tell him Duncan settled for "We had a *thing* awhile ago and then she

disappeared. Now she's seems to be back."

  
  


Not satisfied Richie pushed "A *thing*? What kind of a thing? Was it oh you're great in bed I

think this'll work for 2 months kinda *thing*, you're great to talk to lets be friends forever

*thing*, or you're the best thing that happened to me..how's eternity sound to you?"

  
  


At the end of his wits Duncan responded "You're the best thing that happened to me, how's

eternity! And we had 20 years of happiness as spouses. Anymore questions?!"

  
  


Shocked Richie said "Yeah just one more, how come you told me you never married?"

  
  


Groaning Duncan left the loft and went to the gym to do some katas.


End file.
